


Jig

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Other, its good, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason doing something...its a good read..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jig

**Author's Note:**

> written for oz-xiii

Dick couldn’t help but moan. The white sticky substance traveled down from his hands to his elbow. He purred, not wanting to let the precious substance to go to waste. Jason watched with interest, eager to see what his “older” brother would do next. A sick smile graced his face, knowing if one drop fell onto Dick’s pants, the jig would be up. 

It always amazed Jason at how flexible Dick could be. Doing things that Jason himself couldn’t even do. Dick glanced up from his position, his tongue lapping up the remains of his mess. Reaching his hand out to his “younger” brother, Dick licked his lips and smiled.

“Want a bite of my Ice Cream?”

“Na, I’ll stick with my Chilly Dogs.”

Dick continued eating his cold snack from DQ’s and Jason ate his warm meal. Ah, brotherly bonding at its best…..


End file.
